Extended Ending
by feeling-o'-stupidity
Summary: One-shot fixing the rushed ending of ATSD that annoyed Phinabella fans across the world


"Uh, Major Monogram?"

"Uh, yes?"

"So, none of us will remember any of today?" She eyed Phineas standing next to her who caught her with a slightly confused expression

"That's right"

"Good!" She turned to the boy next to her and kissed him right on the lips

"Isabella!" He was surprised to understate it as simply as possible

"Hit it, Carl!"

"Wait, wait, wait!" A bright flash filled the room

"Agent P are you taking pictures?" Monogram asked the monotreme while he tried to hide the camera that wasn't supposed to have its flash on. Isabella looked panicked at Carl who no longer had his hands on the machine.

"Isabella?" She knew he was going to question her. She shouldn't have bothered trying. She should have known that this would ruin the friendship even if they were still going to forget. Before she could continue to think about their now ruined friendship she felt a hand slip its way into hers. "You sure aren't the best with timing; we almost got our memories erased." Isabella was about to respond when they heard the Major

"Agent P you know I don't know how to delete these but you better do it later. Carl hurry up with the amnesiainator."

"Wait, Major Monogram; what were out other options other than getting our memories erased." Everyone looked at Phineas shocked. Most of them hadn't seen what had happened between him and Isabella

"Lose the memories or Perry gets relocated." Phineas put a hand where his chin would be thinking.

"Are you sure there isn't like a third option. Can't we keep the secret? The only person who it would really be dangerous to have remember all of us is the one in the straitjacket." Doofenshmirtz was clearly offended.

"Young man even if you could keep the secret we can't let a whole neighborhood know about this secret organization. Even if it stays between all of you it still wouldn't be a secret anymore."

"Well, instead of the whole neighborhood, how about just a couple of us." Buford who had been more observant spoke up.

"Wait Dinner Bell shouldn't get to keep his memories just because he knows Isabella likes him. We were willing to give up our memories for his pet but I'm not giving mine up if he's keeping his. You guys are lucky I was here at all, I enjoyed today and I'm not going to just forget it because he got a girlfriend." Everyone looked at Buford. He was making a valid point which was pretty rare for him. At the mumbles of agreement Phineas realized he still had to forget about today or lose Perry. Ferb walked up to him

"We still only have one Perry." Phineas looked at his step brother

"But I only have one Isabella." Perry who was listening wasn't offended. He had always expected the two to get together at one point. This was just a crappy point for that to happen.

"You'll still have her bro. You got to let this go so we'll have Perry to love and to let go in the future."

"It's hard to let go sometimes Ferb." His green haired stepbrother nodded and joined the rest of the group which still had a spot for Phineas left in it. Phineas reluctantly walked up to it stopping quickly next to Perry.

"After this you _better_ clean your own litter box." He smiled ruffling his pet's teal fur. He walked up next to Isabella

"Oh and Isabella?"

"Yes?" He pressed his lips against hers

"Let's time this better next time, shall we?" She nodded happily with a smile as she took his hand. Monogram gave a nod to Carl who hit the button on Doof's inator.

After Perry helped return all of the kids to their homes from H.Q. he went back to his lair. It had been a fun and emotional day for all involved. He plugged his camera into the computer and went through the pictures he had managed with his owners during their adventure. _Save?_ Monogram would blow a fit if he found out Perry kept them when he specifically told him not to. *click*

Save.

(A/N after seeing the extended ending from the dvd on youtube I was inspired to write my own extended ending. I was thinking about using this idea in a bigger story but I think it works best retaining the status quo.)


End file.
